Dog Team 6 (Graphic Novel)
CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Soapbox revisited--heroes once again entertain soapbox, keep marching forward even in the face of defeat * Our heroes are introduced to a new Wolf named Max who was barely alive when they found him. He was injured fighting off humans when they attacked his pack. He was the only survivor and now he hates humans. The team has to convince him that all humans aren’t bad and they need each other to live. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE, AND END: * Logline-Dog team Six sets out on a do or die mission to stop the evil monkey leader Donald Trompotang from enslaving the entire human race. * Synopsis-After receiving information that Donald is building a weapon to enslave all humans the team sets out on a suicide mission to stop him once and for all. Along the way they save Max, an injured wolf fighting off humans. In order for them to succeed the humans and animals need to work together seamlessly or they will most certainly fail. At one point they are ambushed by a gang of Donalds minions and Thomas, one of the humans sacrifices his life to save Max. Five of them escape and they are in too deep too return and they know time is running out. They make it to Donalds lair and are able to defeat him before the weapon is set off but then we realize that this was all a trap. Donald was creating the weapon for an AI to use and they are going to try to enslave all of the animals and humans by taking away their intelligence. The AI tries it out on Dog Team Six and right before they are lost Geoff the cat relays a message to the rest of the resistance about the weapon and who is really behind it. Now the humans and the animals have to find a way to work together or both will be enslaved to the new enemy that no one knew about the AI. GENRE: Action/Adventure PROTAGONIST: Dog Team Six ANTAGONIST: Donald Trompangutang MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Max-Wolf, standoffish but best warrior the group has Stoli-dog, dumb but has good heart, dog to thomas Nooki-dog, likes to run, dog to Thomas Kiki-dog, alpha lead dog, guides way, dog to Kate Thomas-teen, stoli and nooki is his dogs, best friends with kate, smart underachiever Kate-teen, older sister to Kevin, gives her more responsibility and prepares her for this kind of journey, aka alpha of group, Kiki is her dog, best friends with thomas PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Tromp Treehouse- Giant assortment of trees where Donald resigns and all of the others following him. He is of course in the biggest tree but there are a bunch of other ones. Alcatraz- Seal team six base they are staying at getting ready to attack Tromp. Golden Gate Bridge-abandoned and no cars driving through. Red Wood forrest- Tromp turned the forrest into his home base. ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: _ Origin Story – Historical Event _ Origin Story – Character _ Origin Story – Organization _ Character Reveal _x Anticipated Showdown _ Storyworld Reveal _ Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET: 16-30 Males THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: The graphic novel is going to be released after the initial stories so we will already have an established audience. The main target audience will be males because this story is going to have a lot more action and not have a happy ending. Once they pickup the book to start reading they are going to be glued to it because there is not going to be a dull moment. Reading is not as popular as it once was because people are lazy but adding the graphics will help with the audience. MEDIUM: Graphic Novel WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This microstory is going to be a lot darker and have a lot more action than other stories being told. Also It is going to be more in depth and it will show more of what's going on inside of the heads of each of our main characters. PLATFORM: Traditional WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It works in this platform because the target audience is going to be males 16-30 and since it is going to be agraphic novel it will be more interesting to the audience and be able to show them a darker side that will make the reading interesting. Also since it is a graphic novel more people will be able to get their hands on it.